


Simulation

by morningstar999



Series: Exploring the ways of our love [1]
Category: Titanfall
Genre: BT best robot, Fluff and Smut, Giant Robots, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: BT surprised jack with a little romantic simulation, where feelings are revealed and shameless porn ensues!





	Simulation

Simulation. 

Jack Cooper settled himself in the simulation pod. They were on ‘The Harbour’ a Militia way station, orbiting Harmony, made for refuelling and docking many vast ships generally too large to land on the planet on a regular basis. The Harbour had many features including a training area for the many pilots that often stopped here too and from missions.  
Tomorrow Jack and his titan BT-7274 where due to leave for their next mission, and Jack wanted to get in some last minute training in a simulation pod.  
This would be their third missions since Tython and Jack still felt like he was often too inexperienced for all these high-end missions they put him on, even though so far he and BT had performed exceptionally throughout all of them. 

As the simulation loaded in BT synced into the simulation with him. Jack had asked BT to load up a city map with a variety of Titan enemies for them to spar against. However when he loaded in, what met him was a warm sunny sky, rolling hills and a view to die for.  
Jack looked around as BT stood next to him, towering above him in all his metal glory.  
“Eh Buddy? What's going on? This isn’t the scenario I asked for…?” Jack asked confused.  
“Apologies, but I feel you are due to take long overdue break pilot.” BT’s deep smooth voice rumbled, his bright blue optic studying his pilot carefully; “As I am unable to take you somewhere relaxing in reality, I calculate a nice relaxing simulation would have to do instead.”  
Jack pulled off his helmet and blinked up at BT perplexed.  
“ Wait did Briggs put you up to this?”  
“Commander Briggs did show concern about your stress levels.” BT gestured around them; “However this was my Idea.”  
Jack sighed and smiled, He had felt pretty stressed and worn out over the past few weeks, but he hadn’t realized other people had noticed. 

“Alrighty, so..this place based on anywhere? What did you have planned instead.” Jack asked, taking another good look at the view.  
“It is based around a rolling English countryside, before the war that is, I estimated it would be different from anything you have encountered but not so abnormal that you would not enjoy it.”  
Jack smiled and shook his head.  
“You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?”  
“I spent a while picking an ideal scenario yes.” BT leaned forward and carefully picked his Pilot up and placed him on his shoulder. Jack shuffled himself into a comfortable position as BT began walking through the field and up a hillside. Birds tweeted in the unkempt bushes that lined the fields and a soft breeze stirred the wildflowers.  
“You programmed all this, all these small details...jeez if you wanted to impress me I am impressed.”  
“Not only that Pilot, up ahead I have laid out an arrangement of blankets and books, You claimed you loved reading but we have not had the time for you to do so ever since we have linked.” BT pointed at the top of the hill and Jack could make out a variety of blankets, and baskets rather like a picnic.  
Jack smiled in delight. “You remembered! BT this is amazing thank you.”  
BT gave a rather cheerful noise and set Jack down once they arrived at the blankets.  
Jack settled down, rummaged through the books and picked out one to read. Meanwhile, BT carefully if a little awkwardly, sat down next to him. 

Jack and BT spent the next few hours chatting and reading, Jack even read out parts of his favorite book to BT, and even though the titan had already scanned through and ‘read’ every book imaginable he didn’t want to ruin Jacks fun and pretended to be surprised at the plot twists and drama as Jack eagerly read aloud. 

Jack stretched out and laid out on his back looking up at the blue sky.  
“This has been nice BT, thank you again.” He commented, he certainly appeared less stressed; “I should leave the simulation pod though, free it up for someone who wants to train.”  
“No need Pilot I booked it out for the whole day, turned off your communications -apart from emergencies, naturally, and this is on a private server so we wouldn’t be disturbed.”  
Jack rolled his eyes, he wasn’t that surprised considering all the other trouble BT had gone through.  
“Besides.” BT continued; “I have something else I want to show you.”  
Jack sat up and yawned; “oh yeah.”  
“I have thought about it very carefully and I have decided to show you what I think I would look like as a human.” BT analyzed Jacks reaction carefully as he spoke.  
“Wait? what? Human?” Jack looked up at him confused.  
“This is after all just a simulation…” BT replied.  
“Do you want to be human?”  
BT gave a noise that was distinctly a chuckle. “Not really, humans are both perfect and horribly flawed at the same time, But I wondered If I appeared as a human ….” His words drifted off, like he wanted to say more but didn’t know how.  
“Ok, well show me! You have put a lot of time and care into this and it's obviously important to you…” Jack stood up. “Honestly it's crossed my mind a few times what you would look like as a human...Not that there's anything wrong with the way you are.” Jack added hurriedly; “but you know curiosity…” 

As he spoke a tall, muscular, lightly tanned man appeared before him. Jacks jaw dropped at the figured before him, spiky brown hair, Bright blue eyes that matched BT’s optic and he was wearing nothing but simple shorts and a tight shirt white shirt over his well-toned abs.  
“Well, what do you think?” BT’s voice rumbled through his new ‘body’.  
“Fu...BT, wow really you just had to make the simulation 'you' as hot as balls didn’t you.” Jack covered his mouth soon as the words slipped his mouth. BT gave another chuckle.  
“I am unsure what that term means Pilot but judging by your reaction you like it.” BT smiled waving his now human hands in front of him admiring his work.  
“This is the first time I have tried using this form…” He took a shaky step forward, and almost tumbled over, on instinct Jack grabbed the other man and pulled him onto his chest to stop him from falling over.  
BT slumped in Jack's arms looked up at his pilot, their faces only inches away.  
“Apologies pilot, I can adjust the calibration program so I can walk normally…” BT smiled and Jack just stared back at him, his face flustered.  
“Though I do admit seeing you from this angle for the first time is a rather interesting experience,” BT added adjusting himself so he was no longer leaning against Jack. As he attempted to pull away from Jack's arms, Jack pulled the man closer and into a tight warm hug, his head resting on BT’s shoulders.  
“Pilot?” BT asked confused.  
“BT, you did all this for me didn’t you? I can’t foresee any other reason why would want to appear human, even though you have no interest in being one.”  
BT blushed wrapping his arms around Jack in return.  
“Of course.”  
“But why?” Jack asked softly.  
“Because I wanted...I want you...Jack...for a while now I have been experiencing...feelings and I was trying to find a way to get you to feel the same.” BT’s reply came out sounding worried, emotional and strained.  
Jack looked up at the man in his arms and planted a soft delicate kiss on BT’s lips, it appeared jacks eyes were watering, it looked like he wanted to cry. Jack then laughed, kissing BT once more. BT was confused at first but slowly returned the kiss in kind, one of his hands running down Jack's back.  
“For a super smart AI, your sure as hell dumb!” Jack replied smiling again, BT looked at him with a clear look of confusion.  
“You didn’t need to try and be human! Because I’m already in lo…” Jack paused looking at the man before him and then over to BT’s titan frame that sulked behind them; “I’m already in love with you BT.”  
BT blinked, leaning forward he cupped Jacks face and kissed him lightly.  
“for how long?" He shook his head and gave a janky laugh "Nevermind... what matters now is that you now know the truth, and much to my delight you feel the same in return. I know I am merely a Titan but..”  
Jack cut of BT’s words with another kiss.  
“You know what, I don’t care you're a machine, you're my titan and that's all that matters, I've had more of a connection with you than any other person in a long time...to me your the same as any other person, doesn't matter that you happen to be stuck in a 40 tonne body” Jack grinned.  
They pulled each other closer enjoying the embrace in silence. A while later they started to talk again, going into detail on when they first started to feel things for each other and what that meant, both of them naturally decided it was a good thing, and a sense of relief and joy-filled them both as came to terms that they were both on the same page, and no longer needed to worry about what the other thought. 

“There is one more thing.” BT murmured.  
“Oh, more surprises?” Jack asked bemused. BT shuffled.  
“I was thinking pilot, we could try something, using this simulation together…” Jacks stomach turned, as a wave and nervousness washed over him, and he looked the muscular frame before him up and down.  
“Go on,” Jack said almost too quiet to hear. BT himself looked rather flustered.  
“Well, there's something two lovers generally like to do…”  
Jack felt a surprising lump of desire within him.  
“I...ehh...would ..could I…” Jack struggled to get out his questions, but BT was aware what his pilot was probably thinking.  
“Through manipulating the neural link, and use of the simulation I believe I can make it feel just like the real thing for you Jack.” BT’s voice was smooth and he pulled him into another kiss, causing Jack to give a shiver of desire.  
“Well, these kisses sure do feel a lot like the real thing BT...but what about well you? I don’t want to enjoy myself if you don’t..”  
BT cut him off by pulling him into a hug, then kissing his neck softly before murmuring in his ear.  
“Oh Jack, your pleasure Is my pleasure, I can feel your growing desire through the neural link, and it is tantalizing.”  
Jacks erection grew as BT spoke hed never heard his titan speak this way before and he liked it. BT’s hands wandered down Jacks side and down to his crotch gently feeling his bulge.  
“I take this means you are open to the idea?” BT murmured, Jack, didn’t say anything rather he pushed himself closer and started to kiss BT hard, running his hands up and down the other man's back, groping his sides enjoying the muscled human frame BT had chosen. Jack's hands became needy grasping at BT’s shirt, pulling it off over BT’s head and then he clumsy tried removing his own.  
BT grabbed his hands to stop him.  
“Slow down, we have hours left in the simulation, no need to rush our first time, here let me help you.” BT carefully removed the straps of Jack's armour and then jumpsuit, taking his time to feel and examine every inch of skin as he removed Jacks clothes grabbing kisses between each garment. The simulation was a perfect replica of Jack's real body, which was scanned in when he first started using the simulation pods. 

Jack closed his eyes, relaxing, enjoying the feel of the other man removing his clothes, caressing his skin and planting soft kisses against his lips every now and then.  
Once Jack was fully naked BT stepped back to admire him.  
“I have seen you naked a couple of times now, but never like this.” He smiled, Jack held himself feeling awkward, he'd never had anyone just stare at him like this before. Realizing he must be making Jack feel uncomfortable, BT grabbed The pilot and gently manipulated them both down into the soft grass. Once there he had jack lay on his back and began to kiss his neck then his chest. 

Within the simulation pod, Jack was gasping it really felt like BT was there kissing him, though he knew it was just manipulation of his nerves, almost on instinct Jack undid the zipper on his trousers and moved his pants away so his erection could spring free.

BT continued to kiss down his chest enjoying every little gasp Jack made until he came down, to his throbbing cock, which he carefully and delicately licked before slowly drawing the whole thing into his mouth. Jack gasped, his hands curling a little, inside the pod Jack grabbed his member, tugging it lightly.  
Suddenly the phenomenal sensation he was feeling stopped, and BT lifted his head looking cross.  
“Stop touching yourself in the pod Jack,” BT said Sternly.  
“I...how?” Jack said a little perplexed, but he did as he was told and let go.  
“I can feel you, Jack, You don’t need to touch yourself for this, let me do all the work,” BT commented smiling, as the electrical and pleasurable sensation returned to Jacks groin, it seemed BT could turn him on and off like a switch.  
“Sorry…” Jack gasped, and without another word BT went back to his work, licking all over his shaft before sucking on it gently, moving it in and out of his mouth drawing Jack deeper in each time.  
Waves of pleasure pulsed throughout him.  
“BT how’d you get good at...this…” Jack was panting now, struggling to keep focus, his head swimming with pleasure.  
“I did some research,” BT responded simply, he stopped his sucking so he could move back up and start kissing Jack again, He didn't want his pilot to cum just yet.  
“I've never been with a man before BT until you I never even thought about it, but now all I can think of is what it would be like to have you inside me.” Jack murmured softly. BT grinned moving away from him he pulled down his shorts to show off his simulations member, slightly larger than average but not so large as to be intimidating.  
“Good job this form as something I can use on you.” BT gave a devious grin, this side of BT; Jack was liking more and more. 

“Do you trust me, Pilot?” BT asked smiling.  
Jack nodded, “With my life.”  
BT Nodded and manoeuvred himself, so he could lift Jack’s legs and sit under them, he lifted Jacks arse up more placing one of his legs against one shoulder and one on the other, jack soon felt BT’s dick pressing against his entrance, ready.  
“If this was a real situation, lubrication and stretching would have been necessary, especially for beginners,” BT explained. Jack nodded a little nervous now. “However I can ensure in the simulation you feel nothing but pleasure.” BT purred slowly inserting himself into Jack. 

Jack gasped inside the pod he could feel his anus dilate, it really felt like BT was filling him up, pushing against his insides and then against his prostate.  
“Jesus...BT…” Jack murmured as BT began to move, thrusting inside him, slowly at first but quicker as his Pilot became accustomed to the sensation. Jack’s breathing became laboured once more, especially when BT wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking.  
Jack arched his back and moved his ass up higher so BT could push in deeper.  
“Oh, Gods!... BT I'm already close, the blow job then…” BT hushed him. Jack nodded and closed his eyes being engulfed in waves of pleasure, his cock in the simulation and in reality oozing with precum.  
BT sped up his hand and his thrusting.  
“I want to see you come undone Jack,” BT said softly. In the simulation pod, Jack arched his back shifting and wiggling in the chair from pleasure unable to contain his moans, within the simulation he was very much in the same state.  
“BT….BT…” he gasped as he rapidly came, his orgasm reaching his crescendo, and with a mighty shudder, he splattered his seed all over his stomach. His cock pulsed within BT’s hand who let go of it and carefully pulled himself out of Jack moving around so he could hold his lover in a close embrace. Jack rested his head against BT’s chest still panting.  
“Wow BT that really was something else,” Jack mumbled.  
“I am glad you enjoyed it, pilot, if it helps it gave me immense pleasure, I believe with some work and experimentation with the neural link system, I may be able to experience your orgasm fully next time.”  
Jack smiled at BT’s words; “next time, how about we skip the simulation pod, I want to be inside your cockpit…” Jack replied, a little devious smile on his face as he snuggled in closer.  
“But…”  
“It doesn’t matter what body you have BT, so long as I’m with you... I know it’s not a normal relationship, and I know not everyone will approve, but I love you BT, and that's all that matters now.”  
“I love you too Pilot Cooper.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when insomnia strikes. heh.  
> This was intended to be a one-shot, but I had so many other ideas of what BT and cooper could get up to, so I plan on doing a few more of these and have them as part of a series of 'one-shot' stories. (so follow me to keep updated on those :P)


End file.
